Smile
by Tobi swirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine first meet when Kurt transfers to Dalton under extreme circumstances. There is cake and Warblers involved. (I refuse to accept that Blaine is shorter than Kurt so in this one Kurt is shorter than Blaine.) Klaine.


**Smile**

 **!Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

 **A/N: Kurt and Blaine first meet when Kurt transfers to Dalton under extreme circumstances. There is cake and Warblers involved. (I refuse to accept that Blaine is shorter than Kurt so in this one Kurt is shorter than Blaine.)**

Blaine rushed through the crowd of people and into an empty hallway trying to get to Warblers practice on time when out of nowhere someone rounded the corner and he crashed right into him. They were both sent flying to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

The other boy's voice was quiet and small. He scooted back and started to pick up his things. Blaine helped by grabbing the note book that had slid towards him. On the front cover in small letters were the words _original songs_.

* _Maybe he sings!_ *

They were in need of some new voices. He stood up and for the first time saw the boy's face. He had pale skin that looked like porcelain and bright electric blue eyes that literally sparkled. He was about an inch shorter than Blaine and his hair was the perfect shade of brown. But there was one thing that made Blaine cringe on the inside. He had a massive bruise covering his left cheek from right below his eye to an inch below his ear. It took everything he had not to stare but he was pretty bad at that because the boy turned his head blocking most of the bruise from view. He finally handed back the notebook after noticing the boy's discomfort.

"Hi I'm Blaine." He held out his hand.

"Kurt." He shook his hand lightly barely making contact.

"So… do you sing? I saw the cover of your notebook."

He nodded.

"Would you consider joining the warblers? We're short a few voices and if you're interested I could get you an audition."

"Maybe." He was even quieter when he answered.

"So what are you doing in this hallway?"

"I can't find the dorms."

"Really?"

"I just transferred here."

"Oh so you're the new transfer student I've heard about."

He nodded.

"You should come to practice with me then I can introduce you to all of the warblers."

He saw Kurt shift uncomfortably then his face went blank.

"Or you could just come and watch us practice."

He didn't move only nodded slightly.

"Great."

Blaine smiled and grabbed his hand to lead the way to the warblers but to his surprise the second he grabbed his hand he felt Kurt tense and pull away. He looked back worriedly and decided to just let Kurt follow him.

When they got to the double doors the bell had already rang and Blaine pushed them open making an entrance.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

Everyone looked up at him and then moved their gaze to Kurt. Wes was the first one to say something.

"Blaine it looks like you've got another follower."

"No I brought him here. His name's Kurt and he's considering auditioning for the warblers since we're short a few members."

"What's his range?"

Blaine looked like he was about to reply but then stopped. He never told him his vocal range. He looked over at Kurt as if saying to tell them. Everyone was looking at Kurt as he replied.

"Countertenor." He was still quiet but everyone was silent so he was easily heard.

There was silence and gaping mouths for a while before people started to smile and glance at others. He looked over at Blaine who was smiling at him. David finally broke the silence.

"We haven't had a countertenor in years so…" Wes cut him off.

"You have to audition!"

The room erupted into chatter and laughing.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to audi…"

Blaine stopped when he saw the look on Kurt's face. He looked so scared, like a puppy dodging cars on the high way seconds away from death. He instantly felt guilty for making Kurt come to practice.

"Kurt?"

He turned to Blaine and tried to say something but words weren't forming. With one last look at the warblers then Blaine he ran off down the hallway trying to keep his tears from falling. Blaine stood in the doorway feeling confused and guilty. Throughout the entire practice everyone talked about Kurt. Wondering if he could actually sing and how they might be getting a counter tenor, the bruise on his face, if he got into fights at his old school, and what school he might have come from. The only one who seemed to notice Kurt's reaction was Blaine and it just played over and over in his head making him feel worse.

After practice he went to see a counselor and ask for Kurt's dorm number. He explained they had agreed meet and he had lost the room number he had given him. The counselor believed his lie and gave him the number without a second thought. He stood at the door wondering if he should knock or not. After feeling his heart speed up he decided against it but then as he was leaving the door opened.

"I know you've been standing outside of my door for like five minutes but I don't know why. Care to explain."

He seemed tired and like he had given up on everything.

"I just wanted to ask if you're okay. You looked scared."

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm fine."

They stood there in silence for a while before Blaine started to wonder what Kurt was doing.

"So what are you doing?"

"I was unpacking boxes."

"Do you want help?"

He looked nervously at the ground and bit his lip before replying.

"I was going to get some boxes from my car if you want to help."

"Yeah. I'll be fun."

Blaine smiled and Kurt went to grab his car keys. While Blaine waited he wondered why Kurt never smiled and made it a goal to make him smile. Not a fake smile but a real genuine smile.

After all the boxes were out of his car they made their way back to the dorm. They piled the boxes in a corner and sat down on the bed with some waters.

"Um… what happened earlier? You kind of just ran off."

There was a long silence before Kurt finally spoke up.

"Well. You know I transferred from McKinley right?"

"Now I do."

"Ok so there is basically no policies against bullying there. I would get thrown into dumpsters. I would get slushies thrown in my face. I swear it's like being bitch slapped by an iceberg. I got shoved into lockers, locked in closets, and constantly beat up but… after I joined my schools glee club things started looking up. I had friends that didn't care that I was gay. I finally had hope that my life wasn't absolute hell but then it got worse again and continued to get worse until…"

He looked like he was contemplating what to say next.

"Until a bunch of the jocks ganged up on me and tied me to the flag pole after beating me up and for extra measure they dumped like seven slushies on me. Then they left. It was a Friday and no one bothered to look for me till Sunday night. My dad found me and almost had another heart attack. He said that he wanted me out of that school so here I am now. I don't think anyone cared about my safety but my dad because most of my friends resent me for changing schools. So the reason I ran earlier was because all of those god awful memories flooded back into my head when I had just managed to forget some of them and I felt like my so called friends would never forgive me if I joined another glee club."

Kurt couldn't believe he just told a complete stranger his story but he felt like they were meant to know everything about each other. He felt closer to Blaine than he had to anyone else and he had only known him for a few hours. There was another silence before Blaine recovered from his shock.

"You're… crying."

Kurt looked shocked then wiped away the tears and buried his head in his knees.

"Sorry I dumped my crappy life on you like that."

"No. Don't be sorry it's not your fault people are ignorant idiots. I mean I know what it's like to be pushed around but nothing like that."

"So what's your story?"

"I was at my old school and a guy asked me to a dance and I said yes so we were waiting for his dad to pick us up when a group of guys came and beat the crap out of us."

Another silence.

"Sounds like we both had pretty crappy lives up to this point."

"Pretty much."

"So what now?"

"You try out for the warblers and become a part of our family and we become the best and closest of friends."

"That sounds nice."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and he smiled back. His smile was gorgeous and Blaine felt like he had just been shot through the heart. His heart started racing and he stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice. Do you want to meet in that hallway?"

"Yeah."

They said their goodbyes and Blaine rushed back to his dorm. He practically slammed the door behind him and raced to the bathroom. He took deep breaths trying to slow his heart rate but nothing seemed to work.

* _What is wrong with me!? I can't be… No I barley know him. But maybe. Could I? Am I in love with him? I can't be! But he's so freaking perfect! AAHH why is he so adorable!_ *

Blaine spent the rest of the night with butterflies in his stomach from thinking of Kurt.

In the morning class seemed to last forever and he couldn't focus. All he could think about was Kurt. The final bell rang and he raced to the hall. Kurt rounded the corner a bit later and he greeted Blaine with an award winning smile. Blaine could feel his heart jump into his throat.

"So Warbler practice right?"

"Right."

Blaine smiled and they walked to the double doors together. Before they entered Blaine saw Kurt's face go blank and expressionless. The rest of the warblers were already seated in couches and spare chairs and when the door opened they all twisted to see the pair standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

They took the spare stools by the door and waited for Wes and David to decide on the day's rehearsal plan.

"Ok everyone today we'll be doing the dance steps along with the music."

Everyone stood and took on the first formation while Kurt stayed seated and watched as the music started.

(Glad you came – _The wanted_ )

 _The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

 _The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

The music stopped and Kurt clapped while giving fake smiles to everyone who looked at him.

"Ok guys from the top."

Rehearsal continued for another 45 minutes or so before everyone started to file out and go back to the dorms. Kurt was still on the stool waiting for Blaine who was talking to Wes and David. He couldn't hear them well but he knew in his gut it was about him. Blaine walked back over to where he was sitting and offered him a hand up. He took it and when they started walking all of the hallways had been abandoned. Kurt let a look of sadness cross his face.

"Did you tell them?"

His voice was cold and distrusting and it shocked Blaine to hear it come from Kurt.

"No! Of course not! It's your story to tell and you trusted me to keep it secret."

Kurt looked as if he was thinking things through. He looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"You are in all seriousness the nicest guy I have ever met."

"Really?"

"Any other guy, or girl for that matter that I know would have already told like 20 people."

"That's just one more reason we should be friends."

As he said the word _friends_ he felt a tug at his heart as if he wanted to be more, but Kurt looked over at him and smiled making his butterflies return.

"So what were you talking about then?"

"Huh?"

"With… Wes? And the other guy."

"Oh, Wes and David."

"Yeah."

"We were discussing your audition and you should get a song ready because you'll be auditioning in four days."

Kurt started thinking of songs that he knew by heart and could just polish. Blaine noticed when he's thinking he stares off into space or intertwines his fingers. He thought it was so adorable. He occasionally nodded and Blaine unintentionally nodded after him. After a while Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"Um… where are we?"

Blaine finally pulled his eyes off Kurt to see they were in a long hallway with only a few doors.

"I don't know."

They turned around and walked backwards but there was nothing that seemed familiar.

* _Where the hell are we?_ *

They kept wondering for a while but still nothing.

"Ok I think we're lost."

Kurt didn't respond he just put up his expressionless mask which Blaine knew meant he was scared and didn't want to show it. Blaine quickly thought of a plan while Kurt took off his blazer and folded it before draping it over his arm. Blaine blushed but he didn't know why. He was still in the white button up shirt they wore under their uniforms. Blaines plan still wasn't existent as Kurt walked down a corridor with his eyes close.

"Where are you going?"

"Sshh."

Blaine gave him a weird look but followed him watching as they neared a closed door. He opened it and it led to a classroom. It was full of baking equipment. Kurt opened his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?"

"The home-ec class room."

"How did you know where to go?"

"I have somewhat of a photographic memory but I try not to rely on it too much."

"Somewhat?"

"Basically it's like I have to go digging through a bunch of old files for a map. It takes a while to find."

"Okay but why this room?"

"It was the closest class I had."

Kurt walked to the front door and thank god it opened. They hurried back to the dorms talking on the way.

"So you bake?"

Kurt looked slightly offended by the question.

"Of course! Doesn't everyone?"

"I couldn't bake to save my life."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? You have to let me teach you."

"That would be fun."

Blaine smiled brightly and Kurt smiled back. Without even realizing it they had made it back to Kurt's dorm. They said their goodbyes once again but this time Blaine hugged Kurt. Kurt was shocked at first and Blaine felt him tense but didn't move. He eventually relaxed and hugged back. He backed away and smiled at Kurt.

"That wasn't that hard now was it?"

Blaine patted the top of his head taking advantage of the few inches he had over him.

"No." he mumbled.

Blaine smiled and left with his heart beating insanely fast.

 _~Two days later~_

Blaine was walking to the cafeteria for lunch when his phone went off.

 _Come to the home-ec classroom_ _~ Kurt_

Butterflies fluttered through him and he changed directions. He opened the door to see Kurt in the back washing his hands.

"So why am I here?"

Kurt twirled on his heals to face Blaine. He had a huge grin on his face and he ran towards Blaine grabbing his hand and pulling him to the back of the classroom.

"I'm going to teach you how to bake!"

"We can't be in here. The teacher will flip."

"Not if she gave me permission to use the classroom for lunch."

"How on earth did you get her to agree to let you use the room?"

"I may or may not have had to burn a few cupcakes but this is going to be so much fun!"

Kurt finally let go of his hand and it made Blaine feel like cold and lonely. He watched as Kurt gracefully glided around the classroom grabbing different ingredients.

"Ok let's start! First we have to measure out the flour."

Kurt shoved a measuring cup into his hand.

"What are we making?"

"Cake!"

"Aren't we supposed to follow the recipe on the back of the box?"

Kurt looked horrified and slightly disgusted causing Blaine to feel guilty about the question.

"You can't use a box cake mix it's disgusting."

He picked up a smaller measuring cup and poured sugar into it.

"Come on are you going to measure the flour or not?"

Blaine grabbed the flour off of the counter and started to pour it into the cup as Kurt poured the sugar into the bowl. Kurt turned around to grab the butter and eggs and heard a thud. He turned back around and started laughing.

"It's not funny!"

Blaine had dropped the bag of flour and he was now covered in it. Blaine stood there with a frown across his face until he came up with an idea and an evil smirk played across his features. Kurt stopped laughing and started to back away knowing what he was going to do but before he was out of range Blaine grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it a Kurt. Kurt looked stunned and then a playful grin came to his face as he hurled sugar at Blaine. Blaine in turn flung cocoa powder into Kurt's face and it ended with them both laughing after Kurt had smashed an egg on Blaine's heavily gelled hair.

"If this is how baking normally is I love it."

Kurt laughed again and Blaine couldn't think of a more perfect sound. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close to him. He saw Kurt blush under the cocoa powder and felt his heart speed up. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he didn't want to scare Kurt or worse ruin their friendship but…

They stayed that way for a while until Blaine finally moved. He pulled back a little and gently placed a hand on Kurt's chin staring into his eyes. Their faces were less than an inch apart and Blaine leaned forward so their lips connected. They both closed their eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was warm and passionate but still gentle. They broke apart and Kurt was blushing like crazy.

"You're so perfect."

Kurt was at a loss for words and Blaine kissed him again.

"So… do you want to finish making cake?"

Kurt nodded and they finished the cake. Kurt took it back to his dorm and they decided to eat it later. Warbler practice had been canceled since there were auditions that day and they decided to meet in Kurt's dorm for cake. Blaine knocked on the door with a giant smile on his face and Kurt opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Blaine walked in and sat at the small table where there was already two slices of cake and two glasses of tea. Kurt sat across from him.

"So would you maybe want to go get coffee with me tomorrow before class?"

Blaine didn't feel that nervous about asking him out since he had already kissed him. Kurt looked up at him hopefully with that sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah!"

They both smiled and started talking over cake.

After a few dates Kurt's audition day finally rolled around and he waited anxiously outside of the room.

"Kurt Hummel."

He stood up and followed David into the room. He took a deep breath as the music started and began to sing. The words came naturally and he poured his heart into every word.

(Thousand Years - Christina Perri)

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

No one could keep their eyes off of Kurt who was standing by the window. * _He sounds like a freaking angel!_ *

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone sat stunned staring at Kurt. No one could say anything. They were all left speechless. Kurt looked around nervously not knowing what to do. Wes finally stood and smiled at Kurt.

"Welcome to the warblers!"

Everyone broke out in cheers and Kurt smiled knowing that this was the start of a new life that was going to be amazing and filled with the most amazing people.


End file.
